Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/30 July 2016
12:28 in running the team the right way 12:28 and at 980% 12:28 I'd consider that BB support instead of Spark 12:28 Yeah, he's a spark blanket similar to Elza without the heal. 12:29 how much would he do at 1280% den? 12:29 more or less the same 12:29 does sirius bb attack buff stack on rouche? 12:29 Yes. 12:29 so at 1280% 12:29 he would do over a mill? 12:29 But I don't believe it is multiplicative. 12:29 oh 12:29 My computer is finally alive 12:30 WB Lin. 12:30 * IiCreation is confused 12:30 hey lin 12:30 Hi 12:30 so 200k at 480% 12:30 how much at 1280% den? 12:30 farming is so boring 12:30 If you guys are talking about Atk buffs 12:30 They're all additive 12:30 Here, I'll give you some links to read on in your PM. Someone better at explaining things has been through this already/ XD 12:31 isn't there a BF damage calculator on the web somewhere 12:31 the BF Calculator 12:31 It freezes for him 12:31 lel 12:31 perhaps that could help creation more than we could 12:31 takes years 12:31 lol 12:31 So same as mitigation, Lin? 75% + 50 + =/= 125%. 12:31 That'd be broken 12:31 Anyways I don't think a calculator is going to help that much 12:31 You're better off just testing it in the battle simulator 12:32 125% mitigation = 1 damage for each hit 12:32 Even then 12:32 last i checked mitigation stacks multiplicatively 12:32 outside LS mitigation 12:32 i dont have it yet lol 12:32 Sphere miti? 12:32 the extra 25% is irrelevant 12:32 i wanna see the damage before i use materials 12:32 but even then, it's not additive whatsoever 12:32 probably additively for sphere miti 12:32 I figured out how to get 100% mitigation (1 damage) forever thanks to KoF Benimaru. o_o 12:32 quick someone craft a fire mail and test it out 12:32 isnt that just 12:32 a OD team? 12:32 lol 12:33 Yeah. With Tilith friend. 12:33 5 Benimaru + Tilith = 50% OD fill each round, UBB 100% damage mitigation. 12:33 lol 12:33 can you do 12:33 boreal karl 12:33 ester 12:33 zephyr 12:33 lilith 12:34 You can'ty 12:34 *can't 12:34 ;-; 12:34 i could craft fire mail 12:34 not all in 1 turn doe? 12:34 but im using honor bones to craft Twilight Stone 12:34 I'd have to look at their % they add, but Benimaru adds 10% each SBB. 12:34 since UBB miti stacks with SBB miti 12:34 Benimaru provides the highest OD fill in the game 12:34 10% 12:34 Well I could 12:34 But ehhh 12:34 Five uses = 50% OD fill per turn 12:34 75% from sirius UBB plus krantz SBB=100% miti? 12:34 12:34 for 3 turns? 12:35 No. 12:35 It's not endless since the OD will keep raising 12:35 lol 12:35 87.5%? 12:35 All mitigation stacks multiplicatively 12:35 with the exception of LS 12:35 lin 12:35 does sphere count 12:35 kek 12:35 Yes. 12:35 I think they're additive too 12:35 er 12:35 so 12:35 75%+50% 12:35 hey lex 12:35 whats the the result? 12:35 lol 12:35 It was like 87.5% 12:35 87.5% 12:35 87.5% 12:35 oh .3. 12:35 It's somewhere around 85%. 12:35 thats still good doe 12:36 Lin, you're too fast. >_< 12:36 so lin 12:36 ? 12:36 which unit has the highest LS mit 12:36 for all elements 12:36 Cardes 12:36 errr 12:36 still tilith/gazia? 12:36 Tilith, Gazia, tridon 12:36 ah tridong 12:36 My boy Ding Dong 12:36 never thought i'd hear that name again 12:36 Ding Dong Sobida (Y) 12:36 so lin 12:36 hm 12:36 Lord savior of all servers 12:37 wow 12:37 i have 20K merit points 12:37 boreal+zephyr+lilith+estelle+zephyr friend 12:37 thats should be good enough to get UBB every 2-3 turns 12:37 mfw I didn't do anything in BF for 45 mins while Pokemon hacking 12:37 Until OD keeps getting bigger 12:39 yup rouche will do more damage than my OE mifune 12:39 XD 12:39 Not exactly 12:39 Mifune has higher Atk than Rouche 12:39 my team cannot provide that many buffs .3. 12:39 for mifune 12:39 but rouche starts at 480% and goes to 980% 12:40 so thats good 12:40 Heavenless Bushi Mifune 12:40 my mifunes at 13k attack 12:40 just saying 12:40 SBB mod = 1000% 12:40 itll probably end at 14.5k when im doing imping him 12:41 though 12:41 haz yet to see my mifune 12:41 ever do more than 500k 12:41 XD 12:42 mifune + sirius 12:42 = 1300% 12:42 but hes fragile 12:42 lin 12:42 when rouche stops at 5x 12:42 does it lose that 5x after using it once 12:42 or does it stay that way? 12:42 It's stays up until you stop using his SBB 12:42 In any turn where he doesn't use SBB 12:43 he loses all of that damage potential 12:43 which is not ideal to use in trials where BC drop resistance is heavy 12:44 how bout GGC? 12:44 or raids? 12:44 GGC is probably on par with trials 12:44 Ares Down can really be anywhere 12:44 how heavy is the bc drop resis? 12:44 like 50%? 40%? 12:44 When people say BC drop resistance 12:44 it's generally very big 12:45 It doesn't necessarily have to cater towards a certain number 12:45 huh 12:45 what happens if you have a Bc drop increase SBB or es skill 12:45 is that negate 12:45 Besides, most bosses have varying BC drop resistance 12:45 or is canceled with the certain % that is has? 12:45 hmm 12:45 sirius LS + guiding light +sacred crystal 12:45 is 30 bc 12:46 meaning i only need 23 bc 12:46 You'll still be haggled by the resistance even with buffs 12:46 hm 12:46 but thats 30 bc right there 12:46 Some bosses have resistances to buffs too 12:46 and if its sparked i get bc as well 12:47 In places like Avant GGC, those buffs will matter very little 12:47 but id be using a diffrent team for avant? Xd 12:48 Exactly 12:48 * IiCreation is confused by linathan 12:49 Ugh Lin 12:49 You cleared Noel's Challenge yet? 12:50 MY EYES 12:50 :o nvm I checked your blog 12:50 lin has a blog? O_O 12:51 On the wiki >.> 12:51 Oh thats how Atro works... 12:51 I didn't know how the timing on the buff-wipes worked ;w; 12:51 you should be able to search for linathan in the search bar XD 12:52 I'm sure you'll have to hit search for blogs 12:54 lin you there? 12:59 afk again ... 01:00 does lin have a guide for sirius? 01:00 XD 01:00 wb 01:01 well that was an interesting summon 01:01 did it thrice 01:01 got a second Kulyuk, Rinon, and Febros XDX 01:01 *XD 01:01 so...how are those last two 01:02 trash or keep 01:03 keep kyulk 01:03 the other keep if its not dupes 01:06 it is not dupes but what you said bothers me 01:06 it sounds like they might not be that great XD 01:08 it sounds like Rinon at least is great 01:08 burst heal and status cleanse 01:09 She used to be really good 01:09 Eclise completely outclasses her now though 01:09 If it make's you feel better, she's like Quaid 01:09 i don't have eclise haha 01:10 but i don't even really need Rinon because i THINK Kulyuk and Selena together are more than enough heals 01:10 you're comparing a really old 7* 01:10 to OEs 01:10 ^ 01:10 yeah she's gone then unless there are any rumors of an OE for her 01:10 same for Febros 01:11 i really just don't need them and i don't care about collecting at the moment because space is so precious XD 01:11 I get no Omnis though 01:11 as we discussed earlier 01:11 there's no point trashing RSes 01:11 space is easier to come by 01:11 I wish I had even a Kulyuk 01:11 just delete random fodder mobs or evo mats 01:11 I just got 4 dupes in a row 01:11 but i need the space for those things so i can use them 01:12 obviously XD 01:12 Sirius Feeva Raaga and Dolk 01:12 unless you're already maxed out on space 01:12 Well Im raisng the 2nd Sirius though 01:12 i'm pretty much maxed out 01:12 expand more 01:12 and i don't need to keep the Kulyuk either 01:12 because i already have my Kulyuk at level 150 with full SP and everything 01:12 so 01:12 rule 1.1 of OEs 01:12 raise another 01:12 keep dupes 01:12 ^ 01:12 You can have different SP sets 01:12 have more than one OE for more possiblites 01:13 waste of materials when i have other units to raise 01:13 Its not 01:13 yeah but are they OE 01:13 uh yeah 01:13 Im raising 2nd Krantz and Sirius 01:13 Well I have 6 Silas' 01:13 that's just dumb XD 01:13 rule 1.2 of OEs 01:13 Silas is a 7* or higher 01:13 having more than 4 is a waste 01:13 Yeah 01:13 seriously how many SP variations does silas have 01:13 keep 2 or 3 of the same OE 01:13 I think.. 2 01:13 2-3 works best 01:14 I traded 2 for Merit 01:14 3k for 7 stars 01:14 My friend has 5 verns and 4 kulyuks 01:14 Alright bre 01:14 did someone die again 01:14 using 5* Michele again 01:14 jebus 01:14 For what Mich? 01:15 Only cuz it's a requirement kappa 01:15 3rd Summoner Arc 01:15 Oh 01:15 most likely 01:15 Im using 5* Charla 01:15 Easy autobattling 01:15 Glad I never raised Collab units 01:15 Currently farming Fire Mastery 01:15 ^^ 01:16 i never raise my collab units 01:16 idk which one that is xD 01:16 i was thinking to sell them cuz of the space XD 01:16 Hey guys do you know if the dagger girl is Seria in the story or someone new 01:16 But having a 3rd unit is amazing 01:16 is not seria 01:16 Not Seria 01:16 Reda or something 01:16 her name is radia 01:16 Oh 01:16 or reda 01:16 Reda 01:16 something like that 01:17 wasnt she a JP artbook unit 01:17 she looks like Seria Siblings? 01:17 Ye 01:17 but as far as i know, she is JP EX 01:17 well she is part of arc 3 01:17 most likely coming to global 01:17 O well 01:17 not the first time gimu didn't include a character 01:17 Mich where are u farming? 01:18 since Ivy wasn't introduced to Global 01:18 Man I am gonna hate the part where I have to beat dungeons for Mock Units Omni Evo like Karl and Paris again 01:19 my Jp acc is HR 5 01:19 No paris or Lugi 01:19 Im getting Paris when the rewards come this month' 01:19 How long is yer acc? 01:20 im getting paris 01:20 :D 01:20 just tom ake sure 01:20 what was the rc for paris? 01:20 XD 01:20 what? 01:20 the rc requirement for paris 01:20 for 6 or 7 01:20 Man Melord SBB gauge 01:21 kek 01:21 hr* 01:21 oh 16 01:21 hi 01:21 i need help 01:23 .... 01:25 help with what? 01:25 Hi all I need help on the rugal guy my so called nuke team doesn't scratch him 01:26 I havent tried is he that hard 01:26 Juno + Ark lead got wiped when he has 100% mitigation (probably because i didnt guard) 01:27 Only for ppl who doesn't know how to play supurb at the game 01:27 You can't survive 01:27 Pffft I survived fine with regular mitigation 01:27 The way I did it, you nuke him before 10%-0%, where he revives will angel idol but doesn't use 100% miti, and nuke him again 01:28 Complete with guard and guard mitigation 01:28 not me_irl 01:28 Lies mich 01:28 i am playing in my pc 01:28 and i cant refill stamina with gems 01:28 His nuke didn't even bring my units to 50% 01:28 kek 01:28 and in my phone i can 01:28 and is the same account 01:29 gems arent transfered on different devices 01:29 Crimson storm can I get ur help in private chat with rugal 01:29 i know 01:29 i have gems in my pc 01:29 But Mich 01:29 but i cant refill stamina 2016 07 30